


Don’t Dress Up As My Enemy

by NoReasonJustBored



Category: Henry Danger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoReasonJustBored/pseuds/NoReasonJustBored
Summary: This was a Halloween one-shot that I’m just now posting in February. I’m sorry. Follow me on Tumblr to avoid the lateness. Plus there are a few things on Tumblr that I won’t post here at all.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Don’t Dress Up As My Enemy

“So what should we be for Halloween this year?” Henry asks Charlotte who was at the monitor. “I was thinking like Sandy and Danny from Grease or even better, Brittany and Justin in those denim outfits. I look gooooodddd in denim.”

“I do look great in denim. But no” she answers.

“Alright, what about the Disney route? Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen?”

“Uhhhh…” Charlotte hesitates.

“Ariel and Eric?”

Charlotte turns away from what she was looking at and spins the chair around to face Henry who is sitting on the couch. She shakes her head.

“John Lennon and Yoko Ono? You like the Beatles, right?”

“Yeah the Beatles are cool. But something’s off.”

“Off? What do you mean by off?” Henry wonders.

“I don’t know, I just don’t like those options. Any other suggestions?”

“Okkkkk…How about the Joker and Harley Quinn?”

“Eww no, their whole dynamic was toxic” Char replies instantly.

“Oh! How about Barbie and Ken? We are totally hot enough to pull that off!”

“Yeeaaahh I don’t think so. Anything else?”

“Wow you’re being so picky this year. What about Red and Abe from Us? Super scary. Plus red jumpsuits and scissors should be easy enough.”

“That would be pretty simple to put together but it’s not doing it for me.”

“Well do you have any ideas?” Henry poses exasperatedly.

At that moment the elevator opens and Jasper pops out. “Guys, guess what I got?”

“A snake?” “A new bucket?” They respond simultaneously.

“No! It’s wands! I figured that we could be Harry Potter characters for Halloween this year. Charlotte can be Harry!”

“Jasper!” Char exclaims. “That’s what was missing! None of those choices had a good option for him, that’s why I didn’t like them.”

“What are we talking about?” Jasper asks curiously.

“Nothing, Henry was just suggesting different costumes for us but they were only for two people” she clarifies.

Jasper turns to Henry, “You didn’t include me in your planning?”

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights Henry stammers out, “No, buddy! I totally thought about you!”

“Really?” Jasper asks Henry with an eyebrow raised. “Hey Charlotte, name one of the ideas he gave you.”

“Barbie and Ken.”

“The iconic _**duo**_. Anything else?”

“Ummm…guys I don’t think that this-”

“No Char, I want to know. What was another option?” Jasper asks seriously.

Charlotte sighs but decides to answer his question. “Tiana and Naveen. The main characters from the Princess and the Frog.”

“Oh really?” Jasper looks back at Henry who is now looking guilty. “And who was I going to be Hen?”

Henry looks everywhere expect at Jasper. “Louis the Alligator?”

“Louis the- wowww okay. If you didn’t want to dress up with me this year dude you could’ve just said something.”

“Of course I want to dress up with you! I just forgot. Temporarily.”

“Yeah sure, well thank you to Charlotte for being a good friend and thinking about me.”

“Dude I’m sorry. It’s not like that. Can I…talk to you for a minute?”

“We’re talking right now.”

“I mean alone. Just, come upstairs to Junk and Stuff with me.”

“Are you sure you want to talk to ME and not Charlotte?”

“Leave me outta this.” Charlotte piped up, facing the monitors at the console once again.

“Look, just meet me up there. Okay?” Henry pleaded.

“I’ll think about it” Jasper huffed.

After Henry took the elevator up to the store, Jasper plopped down onto the couch with a long sigh. “You know this is your fault.”

Knowing that they were the only two remaining in the Man Cave, Charlotte assumes that Jasper was addressing her.

“What’s my fault?” she inquires while rising from her seat and walking to the couch to sit down next to her friend.

Jasper seems to disconnect from reality, staring blankly at nothing. It’s as if he is in a trance. Then he starts to speak.

“Before you came into the picture, Henry and I were thick as thieves. Practically inseparable. We did everything together. There were no doubts about our friendship. And then one day while we were playing, Henry saw you. A tiny girl with a book that was half her body weight, sitting on the swing set. You were rocking gently back and forth. Not too high, not too hard. Henry thought it was awesome that you could swing and read at the same time.”

“That took a second to master, it made me motion sick at first.” Charlotte says lightly amused.

“He saw some kind of wild flower next to the sandbox and picked it for you. And when he gave it to you he said it was because doing two things at once made you ‘the coolest person he had ever met’. When you accepted it, you said that the type of flower was a daisy. You asked him if he knew that daisies could symbolize true love and new beginnings? Henry said that he didn’t know those things but thought it was very smart that you did. You thanked him for the flower and asked where he had gotten it from. When he pointed by the sandbox you were confused because you didn’t see any other flowers there. You told him that daisies usually grow in clusters and it was strange that the flower as alone.”

“That was weird, daises typically grow in groups.” Charlotte mumbles softly.

“Do you remember Henry saying that the flower was like you? Because you were by yourself? He said that he could be a part of your cluster. So you wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. And the whole time this was happening, I was right there. A few feet away, watching. Not knowing how to contribute to the conversation my best friend up and left me to have with this random girl.”

“I didn’t know you were there.”

“Well I was. You know, I think that day started his love affair with flowers. He was so impressed that you knew exactly what type it was and that you knew so many facts about it. And he wanted to be liked you in that way. You inspired him. I don’t think I’ve ever inspired anything that Henry’s done.”

“Jasper….”

“It’s okay. I’ve mostly accepted the fact that I’ll never be as important to him as you are.”

“Hey listen, you are important to him. I know that Henry loves you. You guys were friends before I even came into the picture, there had to be a connection there. You’re just a little hurt right now because he wasn’t thinking things completely through earlier. But come on, it’s Henry. Not thinking things through is basically one of his personality traits.”

“Yeah I guess” Jasper sighs. “I’m just sick of feeling like I’m the **only** one invested in our friendship.”

“Have you spoken to Henry about how you feel?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Well maybe you should.”

“I know.”

It’s silent for a moment. “Uggghhhh” Jasper groans in frustration. “I’m so sorry Charlotte, I know it’s not your fault that I feel this way. It was just easier to blame you than face the fact that I might be losing my best friend.”

“It’s okay Jasper. I understand where you are coming from. Believe it or not, I’ve felt like this before too. Henry and I were way closer in middle school before you found out he was Kid Danger. We spent so much time together at school and then here at work. Secrets bind people together. So whenever you were let in on the secret, we lost some of that closeness and everything changed. Instead of it being just the two of us, it felt like the two of you and then me. It was like I barely hung out with him anymore because you were always there. Henry spent so much of his time showing you all the cool tech stuff and explaining how everything worked in the ManCave, things I already knew about. For a while it was rough for me. It was like I was alone in a room full of people trying to figure out where I fit in.”

“I never knew you felt like that.”

“Yeah. That feeling of neglect was real. Because while we were friends, neither one of us were as close to each other as we were with Henry. That is, until we started spending more time together when Henry and Ray were on missions. We built our friendship stronger and bonded without Henry. He had always been the glue. Then, we created our own glue. And I’m so glad that we did. You are my best friend. That statement doesn’t lose any value just because it’s also true for Henry. The same thing applies to us. Henry loves you. You should go talk to him.”

“I will. Thanks Char.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hug?”

“Just this once.”

“Yay!” Jasper said as he scooped his smaller friend in his arms, squeezing tightly.

Charlotte patted him awkwardly on the back. “Okay that’s enough.”

Upstairs, Henry was at the register cashing out a customer when Jasper came from behind the beaded curtain. After he handed the person their change, he turned to his friend. “Listen Jasper, I’m sorry man. I didn’t mean to-”

“No Henry, you listen to me for once. I know you didn’t mean to hurt my feelings.”

“Exactly! My bad I’m just so into-“

“Hold up. As I was saying, I know you didn’t mean to hurt my feelings. But you did. You hurt my feelings today when you didn’t include me in your costume plans, **especially** since we dressed up as a group last year. That hurt man. And you know what that reminded me of? That time I asked you how long you thought you could keep a secret from your best friend and your response was, ‘Oh, Charlotte knows’. It didn’t even cross your _mind_ that I meant me. That **I** was your best friend.”

“Dude…”

“I’m just saying Henry. For a hero, you sure know how to hurt people.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Listen. Of course Charlotte is my best friend, but so are you. I know that sometimes I don’t show you the appreciation you deserve. I am truly sorry. You’ve been such a constant in my life that I just assume you know how much I care about you. I should tell you more often, that’s on me. I love you man. Forgive me?”

Jasper stared at Henry with a stoic face for a tense twenty seconds before caving.

“Of course. That’s all I wanted to hear” Jasper said before giving him a big bro hug.

“So the costume thing really was you just being obtuse without realizing, Charlotte was right” Jasper said mostly to himself.

“Well” Henry says in his signature high pitched voice.

“What is it?”

“Um, you see, Ikindawantedtowearacouple’scostumewithCharbecauseImighthaveacrushonher.”

“Huh?”

“I saaaaaiiiiddd, I kinda wanted to wear a couple’s costume with Char because I might have a crush on her. I figured if we had matching costumes, when people commented on them I could look at her reaction to try and gauge if she liked me back.” Henry responds while looking at the floor and scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Really?” Jasper said excitedly.

Henry whips his head back up to see Jasper beaming at him.

“You’re not like, mad? Because you just went on this whole tangent about how I like her more than you…”

“No this is great! Honestly. I’ve always known that you like her more than me. My problem was that I don’t like it when you treat her like she’s your _only_ best friend and leave me out completely. Plus, you’ve liked her ever since you gave her that flower when we were kids. You stare at her like she hung the moon. And…her contact name in your phone has been Daisy since you got a phone. You’re completely obvious dude.”

“Okayyy, geez. I didn’t know I was so transparent. I just realized this like a few weeks ago.” Henry says.

“You poor sap. Well come on, I’ll help you get your girl” Jasper replies as they walk to the back and push the button for the elevator.

“How are you gonna do that? My costume idea backfired.”

“Yeah she is definitely not going to leave me out after our talk.” Jasper says.  
Henry sighs in defeat.

“Hmmmm…oh, I got it! We can still do Harry Potter but instead I’ll be Harry, Charlotte can be Hermoine.”

“And I can be Ron!” Henry concludes excitedly.

“Yeah exactly! That way, you can still technically have a couple’s costume. Even though we both know if anyone was gonna save the world it would definitely be her” Jasper muses.

“This is true.” Henry agrees as they both step into the elevator.


End file.
